A New Game Begins
by I'mASickBoi
Summary: Re-write of My Gamer God fic. The God Of All, Cat, Has Finally Decided To Fade Into Nothingness, But Before He Fades, He Has To Ensure A Successor To His Name. Gamer Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**So Guys,**

**This is the fic that I'm writing to replace my Gamer God fic. Hopefully this will be alot better than my previous fic, but no promises.**

**So anyways, let's get started.**

* * *

I'm pretty sure my last thoughts were 'so this is it, huh?' and honestly, I'm fine with that. You may be wondering what the hell I'm going on about, and it's simple. I died. Well, I was dying, before I was teleported to this weird ass room that I'm in now.

How did I die? Do I hear you asking? No? Yes? Ahh, I'll tell you anyways. Truth is, my death was a massive let down, I was one of countless sacrifices to the great Truck~Kun, God of Isekai and Lord Of The Trucks.

If you couldn't tell, I was hit by a truck. No I didn't sacrifice myself by pushing some kid and/or old lady out of the way, no I did not die because Truck~Kun hit me because it was speeding.

No I died, because I didn't look both ways when I crossed the road. Yup, it's as simple as that, I was distracted by my phone as I was scrolling through Instagram listening to some My Chemical Romance and the next thing I know, KABLAM, Truck~Kun slammed straight into me effectively killing me on impact.

So no, I'm not some hero, who died saving somebody, and I'm not some villain who died in a petty form of revenge from a past victim of theirs, no i'm just a pretty average guy who died an untimely death that nobody will care about.

Id introduce myself, but honestly, I can't remember shit about who I was, literally, I don't remember my name, my family, my appearance, what school I went to, anything, but for some weird ass reason I retained the knowledge I'd gathered.

For instance I remembered that Augustus the first emperor of Rome was born in 63 BCE, and died in 14 BCE, but I have no idea how old I am.

The only positive thing about this entire situation is that, whatever the fuck I'm doing here and whomever the fuck brought me here, probably has an explanation for all of this.

"**You are correct, young one.**" the room shook as a deep voice, filled with power boomed, making me have to regain my balance at the sheer magnitude of its presence. "**You May Refer To Me As Ca**t"

Honestly, my thought process went from being scared at the Entity, confused at what the fucks going on, questioning at what the fuck was happening and then my thoughts finally forced their way from my head and into actual words as the first thing I said was "Well that's a weird name." and honestly, It's the most embarrassing moment of my life, well, for as much of it as I can remember anyways.

Luckily, the... God? Didn't do anything, leading me to believe that this was either some kind of pre-recorded message type thing, or they just didn't care about what I said. Both likely options, as why would a god waste its time talking to a 'mere mortal' and if that wasn't the case, why would it care what a 'mere mortal' said about it.

Finally however, my thoughts were interrupted by... Cat... Speaking again.

"**You May find my name to be strange, it is not the first time and it is not the last time I have been told that. I do not care.**" This was leading me to believe that maybe the God was here in person, my dreams were crushed however, at its next line of Dialogue. "**As you may have guessed, I am not here I'm person. This is because, at the moment of you hearing this, I am most likely to be dead**."

As strange as it was, my mind shattered a small bit. This seemingly Omnipotent God died, and I doubt it would be explained to me how. But. It. _Died_...

... At least it proves to me that this is all pre-recorded, the God probably expected this to happen and probably implemented some way for this room to know when it should hit play again. Calming myself a moment, the God's powerful voice once again washed over me, forcing me to keep my balance yet again.

**"If you have not only entered this room but survived. Congratulations, you have the potential to become my successor, The Next God Of All.**" my breath hitched, the god wanted a... Successor, the fuck?! "**You may be wondering as to why I need a successor. The truth of the matter is more complicated than normal, and it is that I both do and do not need a successor. I have the capabilities to live for an endless stream of time, far longer than your mortal brain could comprehend, but I have grown bored in life and have chosen to fade from it, and because you are hearing this message, you may become my successor as the next God of All**"

It... Didn't explain a lot, but yet it did, jeez did this God _have_ to be full of contradictions?! Taking a moment to just breathe i decided to think about the meaning behind this. For some random reason, unknown to me, this God, Cat, has decided to fade from existence, with fading being the concept of death for a deity, and because he decided to fade he has a need for a successor, which must mean that I fit some sort of parameters for what this God wants his successor to be like.

There's also the fact he frequently states 'may' instead of 'will' proving that he's not omniscient as he would know if i were to become his successor, as well as giving away the information that others will have the opportunity to become his successor, meaning that i might have competition 'alive' currently whom have also came to the same fate as I.

Or, that's what I think anyways

"Y**ou would be incorrect in assuming that other mortals with the capabilities of becoming my successor are active, I have made it so that only one mortal has the chance to become my successor at a time, and if they fail they will be returned to their respective worlds afterlife and another candidate will be selected**"

"**My time is up now, Candidate, however the room will take care of your needs until the time for you to leave. Good Luck and Safe Travels.**"

Before I could comprehend anything, a pressure that had been in the room since my arrival disappeared and I was left alone, but I was not left to my thoughts for long, as the room shifted in design, going from a once empty white room to having a small podium in front of me, a book laying open and flat on it with words appearing from seemingly nowhere

Watching the writing appear in the book was strange, as the letters kept shifting through thousands of different characters before settling on the English alphabet, allowing me to read its contents.

_Now that this has been summoned you are given the option to continue on your journey and attempt to become the next God of All or Return to your respective afterlife with your memories of this event wiped_

_Continue/Exit_

The answer was simple, I placed my finger on continue,as Yoda once said 'Do or Do Not, there is no try'. If I continue I have everything to gain and little to lose, sure if i fail i'll be sent back to the afterlife but i'll have at least tried, if I just gave up before doing anything then I'll have lost out on everything.

_You have chosen to continue._

_Welcome to the Game of Life, Candidate_

_To become the next God of All you will have to gain the power necessary to do so through your own means and merit._

_To do this, you will be given access to the power of the Gamer, using the system to track your strength and become as powerful as possible._

_Not only this, you will be given the ability to transverse the multiverse created by the Previous God of All, Cat._

_Before you enter Character Creation and Are given the ability to look through your stats, please select a starter world, from the list below:_

_Harry Potter_

_Twilight_

_My Hero Academia_

_Naruto_

_One Piece_

_Fairy Tail_

_Seven Deadly Sins_

_Percy Jackson Series_

_Bleach_

_Ranma_

_Dragon Ball_

_Sword Art Online_

_That Time I Got Reincarnated as a Slime_

_Highschool of the Dead_

_Highschool DxD_

_Charlotte_

_Accel World_

_Familiar of Zero_

_My Youth Romantic Comedy is Ruined As Expected_

_Tales of Demons and Gods_

The world displayed weren't the best, mainly because I could remember the names of the worlds given, but of all of them, there were only a few I could remember the ploty about, leading me to believe that i haven't read and/or watched them, from all of the ones I can remember though, they all had some weird power levels.

Naruto had Madara as well as a shit ton of people who could kill me without even trying that hard. My Hero Academia, while not as bad as some of the others, still have people who could kill me before the challenge even started, Shigaraki and All For One spring to mind. Fairy Tail has Zeref and literally everyone else, same with Dragon Ball, Highschool DxD and Percy Jackson, while the ones similar to My Hero Academia, like Twilight, Harry Potter and Sword Art Online would only allow me to gain levels slowly and with specific circumstances lining up, not being screwed over by the ministry, being a vampire, shifter or other type of monster in the Twilight Universe and actually having a copy of Sword Art Online, because if I didn't then i was automatically screwed then wasn't it.

The other ones I don't have any memories of, leaving me to decide what to do, do i go for a world which has extremely powerful beings or do I go for a world that has a few but leave it up to chance. Of me becoming powerful. Thinking it over, I knew which one i was going to pick as I quickly placed my finger over the line that contained the world of 'Percy Jackson'

My reasoning for this world was based off of the idea that the game would actively try to help me fit into the story, which was why I wasn't worried about not being a wizard or having a quirk, or ki, etc and because of that, I figured I'd be a demigod, which would automatically boost my starter stats, as well as give me natural skills, though, the only thing that's a risk is who my Godly parent is, because as far as I can tell, the game is merciful enough to give me a way into the direct plot, but it not as much to allow me to have control over my own stats and skills.

_You have selected the world of Percy Jackson and The Olympians_

_As you may have figured out, you will automatically be placed into the plot, as such, your Species will automatically be assigned as Demigod._

_In this universe, Mortals have a default Sats between 5 and 10, unless they have actively increased their stats. An example of a mortal having higher than active stats could be Steven Hawkings whom would have a higher than average Intelligence stat._

_Demigods have stats that average between 5 and 20, but children of certain Gods will have higher than average stats. A child of Ares would have higher than average strength stats_

_Children of the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades, as well as Demi-Titans, average between 5 and 25._

_Children of Primordial Deities average between 15 and 50_

_Note that this does not include skills, as demigods possessing Powers may be more powerful than their stats imply, e.g. Percy Jackson, Nico Di Angelo and Thalia Grace._

_Now that your world and species has been selected, the gamer system has been implemented. To open your Stats either say or think Status._

At least it proved my theory correct, as it made no mention on who my godly parent is and didn't offer me a choice of who i want it to be, although, because the system has chosen my godly parent, my stats may give me a hint as to whom it is.

**Level - 1**

**Species - Demi-God**

**Mentor - None**

**Alignment - Neutral**

**HP - 700/700 (175/30 Seconds)**

**MP - 500/500 (125/30 Seconds)**

**Strength - 25**

**Endurance - 35**

**Dexterity - 30**

**Intelligence - 25**

**Wisdom - 25**

**Charisma - 25**

**Luck - 15**

**Points - 0**

**Money - 1,000**

If anything this proves to me that I could potentially be a child of one of the big three, a demi-titan or a demi-primordial, with the former two making me be the child of a god/titan that improves my dexterity and endurance. Though, I also noticed that I didn't have a name yet, which is… upsetting, to say the least, though, the next thing to appear in the book was a pen and the word 'What do you wish to be called.'

This took a moment of deliberation, before I settled on naming myself, simply, Sliver. There was no real reason for the name, but it was something simple.

Once my name was entered into the system the book and podium disappeared from the room, leaving it baron once again, before a text box appeared before me.

_Congratulations on finishing the tutorial, when you awake in the new world you will be given further messages before the game officially begins_

_Transporting you in 5…_

_...4…_

_...3…_

_...2…_

_...1…_

And then, everything faded to black


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up from… whatever the game did was definitely strange, but it did confirm that everything that happened wasn't some messed up delusion created by my subconscious to help ease me into death, but I couldn't help but wonder what was happening when I awoke, mainly because I was sitting in a bus full of kids, time frozen around me and a large blue textbox in front of me

_Welcome to the Percy Jackson and The Olympians Universe._

_Currently you are on the bus taking Yancy Academy to the Metropolitan Museum of Art and the start of the books plot._

_Your Background: You were born in this world to a single mother who told the doctors your father died before you were born, your mother lived until you were 4 years old before dying and you were sent to live with her sister, whom has been abusive towards you for the past 8 years, and has sent you to boarding schools so she doesn't have to put up with you. Earlier this year, you were transferred to Yancy Academy and has gained a reputation of being a loner and never talking to anyone with the exception of Percy Jackson and Grover Underwood._

_That really doesn't help, most demigods get told their godly parent died before their birth, and unless my mother was referring to Hades or Iapatus then it could really be anyone, sighing lightly, I clicked off of that text box as another appeared behind it._

_Multiple skills have Been added to your Skill List, however all skills correlating to your godly parent has been locked until you have been claimed._

_Due to your Godly Parent, Class has already been selected, please choose a specification out of the options below:_

**_[Illusionist[Necromancer[Thief[Assassin[Ranger]_**

_Please Note; that choosing a specification only increases your skills that link with your specification._

Damn, but since these link in with my father he has to be some darkert type God, but that is a long list of deities and i'm not sure most of them fall into the average of my stats.

Shaking those thoughts away, i look over the five options. I like the idea of being an Illusionist, the ability to fuck with peoples heads without having to do something is way to over powered, just look at Itachi from Naruto, probably the best genjutsu user the world had.

I'd rather not be a necromancer, because, while I like the idea of just sitting back and relaxing while fighting, having other people fight my battles for me is just plain boring.

Thieves are fun to play as they have high sneak skills, amazing pickpocketing abilities and can cause a shit ton of mayhem, but thats in video games, and while pickpocketing may be a skill I need in the future,it's not a main priority right now.

Assassins are, again, fun to play as, being able to kill people without them knowing ive killed them is fun, plus assassins are highly skilled and are basically better thieves, but again, assassins can be boring with the whole, stick to the shadows thing they've got going on.

Finally is ranger, which is a definite maybe. Ranger, as the name suggests, fight from a distance, normally with guns or bows, but have very little to do with up close and personal fighting. While i do like fighting from a range, im probably not gonna be picking this, as it has the least amount of bonuses available.

Thinking it through, I selected the Assassin Specification Class, mainly because they've all the other specifications rolled into one, and because it'll be the most fun to play as.

_You have selected the **Assassin** specification._

_Class Gained:_

**_[Assassin] - Lv 1/100_**

**_Gain 2 Charisma and 3 Dexterity and Endurance Per Level_**

_Multiple Skills Gained_

_Thank you for finishing the tutorial, the game will begin now._

With that, the text boxes disappeared and time restarted.

As time retarted around me the world came to live, the bus rumbled as it moved, noise erupted around me from my fellow students, cars whizzing past, the thunder rumbling quietly in the sky, it made me slightly deaf for a second before my ears adjusted to the sudden noise.

In this moment of deafness, i took a glance at where i was situated on the bus, as it turns out, I was sitting alone in the back of the bus, in the corner, it seems me being a loner was correct, but apparently I was the 'scary loner type' as people would glance over at me every few seconds before quickly averting their eyes.

As this was happening I took to examining what I was wearing, which seemed to be a pair of ripped black jeans with an ipod and a set of earbuds inside the pocket which I instantly put in, somewhat relieved when music from my world started playing, a pair of black converse high tops, a plain black jumper and, surprisingly, Jewellery, it appeared that my ears had been pierced at some point, from the information placed in my head of my backstory.

Apparently I'd done them myself with a needle a couple years ago, after saving up enough money to buy a shitty pair of earrings, not only this but i had a long silver chain around my neck that had a black cross hanging off of it, apparently, it was my father's before he died, and my aunt refused to touch it which is interesting

However any peace I had was destroyed in a few minutes as soon the bus pulled to a stop and Alecto called for everybody to leave the bus. As we slowly exited the bus, one row at a time, I instantly notice the glare see levels at Percy when he walked past, though, she seemed to have the exact opposite attitude when I walked past as she sent me the nicest smile she could muster.

As we walked around the museum I kept my attention solely on Percy and Grover, my music blasting through the earphones I was wearing, not particularly caring about the lessons we were being taught by Chiron

It was about an hour into our trip when Chiron pulled us into the Greek section of the Museum, specifically to where the stele depicting the fall of Kronos was kept, as we neared it, I silently took the earphones out of my ears and started paying attention, something that caught both Chirons and Alectos attention, not that either of them openly displayed their curiosity at the action, but since they were surrounded by mortals they let their guards down enough for me to tell

Despite the obvious depiction of his father's demise, Chiron went on to explain about the other things in the room first, the Trojan War, The Odyssey, The labours of Herakles, before he turned his attention to the main reason for this trip, just as Percy's voice echoed through the room.

Now, I personally, had no opinion of Nancy Bobofit, but from what knowledge io was given, the previous me that 'existed' here, was effectively courted by the bobofit girl, in some weird attempt to get some dark, mysterious boyfriend. It didn't work out well for her and left her humiliated, even more so when her attempts at bullying were completely ineffective against the past me.

So while I don't have an opinion of her, my character does, one that i have to stick with. Which was why, while Percy answered Chiron's question about the image on the stele, i was thinking of ways to get back at Nancy, io was Percy's 'friend' after all.

Which was why I was blindsided when Chiron turned his question on why it was important in real life, to me instead of sticking to just Percy. I paused slightly before making a move to answer, everyone quieting down when Chiron called on me.

"It's important to learn from the stories, don't go back on your word, Jason and his marriage to Medea, Don't anger those more powerful than you, Odysseus' Odyssey, There's a fine line between love and war, The Iliad. If we learn from the stories of the past we shouldn't make them in the future, if we don't then history will repeat itself." I paused in my speech and looked Chiron in his ancient eyes, "Is that the answer you were hoping for, Mr. Brunner?"

If anything, Chiron's eyes twinkled more at the question as a smile broke across his face, "Excellently put Mr. Rose. If we can not learn from the stories of the past, how do we progress to the future. Full credit Mr. Rose, Mr. Jackson. Now, I do believe it's time for lunch, Mrs Dodds, if you would lead us back outside."

instantly, the Fury in disguise turned away from the crowd and lead the students away from the room, I was soon to follow them before I heard Chiron's voice "Mr. Rose, a word before you leave."

For a split second, I thought my cover was blown, that Chiron knew that I knew that I was a demigod, but instead the centaur smiled "This is the first time you've committed yourself to your studies Mr. Rose, what's brought this change?" I thought for a second, my previous self never committed to his lessons, just listening to music on his ipod shuffle or sleeping instead, he didn't care about learning because he was smart enough to pass with ease, the blood of my godly father coming into play there.

so , sticking to my character as much as I cared to, I simply shrugged and placed the earphones back in my ears, bringing out the device as I walked and pressing play on my song. Chiron just chuckling as he followed me out, which led me directly to the scene of Percy summoning the water to pull Nancy into fountain and Alecto go screeching over and pulling him back inside the museum.

The weird part was, was that, when Nancy walked past me, she fell flat on her face, supposedly tripping on nothing while my mana dropped by 1 MP, strange.

It wasn't long before Chiron disappeared back into the museum and a perky blonde woman that I could only assume to be Mrs. Kerr appeared on a bench, she didn't even blink at the sudden change leading me to believe that the Blonde woman was just a construction of Mist created Chiron.

It was only seconds after Chiron went into the museum did he exit once again, parking his wheelchair in the same position it was in before he entered, and settling in that position as if nothing had happened, though I did notice that he turned his head to look at me with squinted eyes clearly thinking about something before turning his eyes back to the book he was reading.

I took this moment of peace to approach the nervous looking Grover, I would need to take a look at my skills soon, because nobody seemed to notice me move, and Grover, a satyr with enhanced senses still jumped in surprise when he saw me, and for a minute, i swear i saw a set of numbers appear above his head.

"Silver" he exclaimed dragging the attention of the people closest to us who turned around as soon as they noticed me, "You scared me there" i didn't reply straight away, my thoughts were distracted by a skill that had appeared in a text box just in my peripheral vision, silently casting 'Observe' Grovers stats appeared next to him

**Grover Underwood (Chosen of Pan)**

**Level - 7**

**Species - Nature Spirit (Satyr - Increased MP)**

**Mentor - None**

**Alignment - Lawful Good**

**HP - 340/340**

**MP - 450/450**

**Strength - 11**

**Endurance - 17**

**Dexterity - 13**

**Intelligence - 15**

**Wisdom - 12**

**Charisma - 7**

**Money - $1,000/13 Drachma**

Grove was… pretty weak, but then again, this is just the start of canon. Focusing back onto Grover i felt like id kept him in silence for long enough, even if it was just a few seconds, "He'll be fine in there, Percy's… strong" it was strange hearing my voice when talking now, my voice was monotone and dull, and didn't really express any emotion

Grover looked at me slightly surprised, sure I was friends with Percy and to a degree Grover, my past self never really went out of his way to express his thoughts about either of them.

Grover didn't reply instantly, turning his eyes fearfully back to the museum doors in time for a confused, haggard Percy to exit where, Grover let out a breath of air and nodded slightly "Yeah, yeah he is"

It was at this moment when Percy started to make his way over to us that i finally took a seat next to Grover, this trip would end soon and then we would have to return to school, in the books, it was never said at what point this field trip took place in the school year, but from what I knew, we only had a month or two before school ended, which was good as they would hopefully fly by.

"Silver?" Percy's voice broke my thoughts when he was close enough, a small nervous smile on his as he came over "What are you doing over here?" it seemed that Percy went to see Chiron before Grover so he was probably already suspicious of Mrs. Kerr

"I was telling Grover that Mrs. Kerr wouldn't be to harsh on you and not to worry." both Grover and Percy were startled at the name, Percy's eyes widened in shock and slight suspicion, while Grovers eyes were a mix of worry and shock, this was fun, i'll enjoy messing with him and Chiron these next few weeks

Grover however, was quick to jump onto my sentence as he smiled nervously and confirmed my thoughts before dragging Percy into a random conversation which i made no part to be a part of, instead, taking a look at Percy's stats

**Perseus 'Percy' Jackson (Child of Prophecy)**

**Level - 3**

**Species - Demigod (Greek - Poseidon - Doubles stats when in water)**

**Mentor - None**

**Alignment - Chaotic Good**

**HP - 340/340**

**MP -140/140**

**Strength - 14**

**Endurance - 17**

**Dexterity - 7**

**Intelligence - 7**

**Wisdom - 8**

**Charisma - 12**

**Money - $40/0 Drachma**

On just raw power, percy was pretty strong right now, especially since he had absolutely zero training like other demigods, of course, his intelligence wasn't that high, naturally, but he was cunning and that's what mattered.

It was soon after Percy returned that the tour around the Museum ended and we returned to Yancy, leaving me to my own thoughts about what would happen in the coming weeks

* * *

Two months passed and school was coming to an end, meaning now was the time for me to inform Chiron that I knew about the mythological world. Not much had happened in the past months, Percy went about confused as to who Mrs. Kerr is and making references to Mrs. Dodds but nobody knew who she was

Other than that, I kept being the anti-social self my past version was, which was a good thing as it meant I could improve myself, sitting alone in the library, reading, was a good way to advance my INT and WIS stats, running around the school, doing push ups, etc were good ways to increase my STR, END and DEX stats.

Although talking to people increases my Charisma, i haven't really forced myself to interact with people so my Charisma has only risen naturally by a few

Not only was being alone good for passively increasing my stats but I spent most of my time in an ID:World, luckily the world spawned weapons for me to fight with, which was good, but I did learn something… annoying. Learning skills that require magic can only be created or learned through having a high enough INT stat, being taught ity or getting it from a spellbook.

Which would be great if spellbooks were often to come across, but unfortunately, they weren't and finding a magic teacher would be annoying in this world as i would have to learn from either a child of Hecate or Hecate herself, well, there are other magic wielders in this world, the Norse and the Egyptians, but learning from them so soon after entering the demigod world would be suspicious

So while I haven't learned any new skills magic based, physical skills were easy to obtain, sword-fighting, spear-fighting, Archery, Daggers, Knives, Axes and Hatchets and guns were some of the skills I'd gotten, all of them levelling up quickly thanks to the perks given to me from the Assassin specification

Moving on from skills, i had levelled 9 times putting me at level 10 and had sorted out the points given to me, with them being 3 stat points per level, as well as a Gacha token, which I had been saving until I had free time to use, and since I'll be leaving soon, it'd probably be best to do them now.

Calling for my inventory, a large screen with an unlimited storage space inside, I grab out the small golden coins, watching as the inventory shift into a large spinning wheel, thousands of different sections attached to it with writing so small i couldn't even see what was said on them

Seeing a large 'Press Here' appear in a box in front of me, i follow the games instructions and tap the box, watching as it unfolds into a larger text box

_Welcome to the Gacha Wheel_

_Where you can spend a gacha token and receive something random from the Gacha Wheel, anything Magic Types to Armour is situated on this wheel, what will you gain?!_

_To spin the Gacha Wheel, simple flip a Gacha token towards the wheel and the currency will be accepted, spinning the wheel_

_Good Luck Gamer._

**_(Quick A/N here guys. I'm putting this here to inform you all that this is actually randomised, I have a massive list of things from other animes, books, etc and put them all on a spinning wheel in a random order, so you guys know that I can't really control what he gets from the Gacha Wheel)_**

Clicking of the text box, I take one of the coins in my right hand, flipping it towards the colourful wheel as it dissolves and the wheel begins a psychedelic and long spin, before eventually stopping on one of the random compartments of the wheel, a blue text box appearing in front of me yet again, with Big Bold words splayed across it that shook me

**Darkness God Slayer Magic (Fairy Tail)**

I didn't get a moment of rest as a thick black book appeared in my lap as the text box dissolved, hesitantly, I used observe on the book in front of me

**Darkness God Slayer Magic**

**Rarity: World Item**

**Description: A book containing the secrets to Darkness God Slayer magic, that teaches and allows the reader to become the Darkness God Slayer.**

I almost fainted, i had been updated on the rarity system from the game a few days after my arrival and i went into the ID:World for the first time

The rarity system was fairly common, You started with a Common Rarity, then Uncommon, Rare, Ultra Rare, Exotic, Legendary and then World Items. Legendary items were difficult to come across but not impossible, and were really powerful, but a world item meant that this was the only copy of the book in existence.

Tapping the book, i got another textbox asking if i wanted to assimilate the book but I cancelled that for now, i would do that after meeting chiron, i still had 8 of these tokens. Flicking the next token, i wait until the textbox appears

**Outburst (My Hero Academia)**

This time, instead of a book appearing it was a small, green crystal ball, from the name of it I could faintly remember something about an outburst from My Hero Academia, but not vividly, so like before I cast observe on the crystal

**Outburst**

**Rarity: Uncommon**

**Description: The ability to force people to laugh hysterically, a quirk owned by Emi Fukukado, also known as the Pro Her, Mrs. Joke.**

While not as powerful as my first prize, it could be useful, as well as embarrassing, and was definitely something I could use to my advantage in the future. Moving on i grabbed the next coin and flipped it in, 7 to go.

**'Excalibur' Rapidly (Highschool DxD)**

I definitely recognised the blaze that appeared before me, one of the seven Excalibur fragments from highschool DxD, the part of Excalibur that increases the users speed. It was cool, but not useful, and from the quotation marks around the name Excalibur it just proves my theory correct, that the church never actually had excalibur since the Tale of King Arthur was Celtic and because Sir. Gawyne threw it back to the lady of the lake upon Arthur's death. Sighing to myself, i threw the sword in my inventory and flicked another 4 gacha tokens towards the machine

**Ring of Minor Strength (Skyrim)**

**Amulet of Improved Archery (Skyrim)**

**White Lion Summoning Contract (Naruto)**

**Captain America's Shield (Marvel)**

The first two were both boring and useless, i wouldn't be using either of them, so they'd stay in my inventory, The White Lion Summoning Contract from the naruto universe is cool and i'll probably sign it soon just to have an animal to command, and finally Captain America's shield.

I… wasn't really impressed with the shield at all, I would never use it and because of the… many Marvel universes it was just listened as a common item, if anything i'd sooner mount it on my wall, in fact, I probably will do.

I only had to gacha tokens left and since throwing for items in at once worked, I threw the two coins in as well, honestly, part of me wants this to be over with while part of me doesn't, mainly because I want to get my meeting with chiron out of the way so I can assimilate the Darkness God Slayer spellbook.

**Nothung (Demon Sword)**

**Light Devil Slayer Magic (Fairy Tail)**

While none of the last 4 items interested me, the two I received then were amazing. Light Devil Slayer Magic. That would be powerful, especially combined with the Darkness God Slayer Magic, plus when I absorb these spells i'll get a bad ass tattoo like the God and Devil slayers from the show, but the one from the two to truly interest me was Nothung

Nothung, from what i remember, was another name for the Demon Sword Gram from Norse Mythology, but if it was the Demon Sword Gram, it would simply be named that, meaning that Nothing contains a part of the original Gram, either it's Dragon slaying properties, its durability or its sharpness, and from the gleaming edge of the blade, I would bet it the blades sharpness.

Collecting the two new items and throwing them in my inventory with the rest, I exit the room I was in and wander the halls of Yancy academy before eventually finding myself outside of Chiron's office, knocking on the door and waited a second before the centaur bid me inside.

Chiron's office was plain, the walls were white, and the room was spacious so his wheelchair could fit, as well as a long mahogany desk with a computer situated on it as well as a pile of paper. When I entered the room, the centaurs eyes widened in slight surprise but he smiled earnestly

"Mr. Rose, a surprise to see you, what can I do for you on the last day at school?" he seemed honest, like he genuinely cared and I could agree that he did, his emotions said so, but I wasn't coming here to play games, I wanted to get to camp as soon as possible.

Taking a seat across from him, i sat silently for a second, staring him in the eyes, before answering calmly "I know about Greek Mythology being real, and I assume that you do as well considering that you and Grover are in chorts together."

Chirons eyes widened slightly as a small bit of panic entered, before he controlled his face and replied in a kind voice "I've no idea what your ta0"

I cut him off, i want to leave "at the museum a perky blonde woman by the name of Mrs. Kerr appeared from seemingly nowhere and everyone coincidentally forgets about the fury, Mrs. Dodds, or whom I would guess to be Alecto, Grover isn't a good actor and his goat legs have been spotted by me many times in the past year, and you haven't exactly been subtle as i've seen you enter your Centaur form before."

Chiron sighed, and nodded his head as he watched me, saying nothing as I continued. "Since there are no prominent Centaurs in Greek Mythology, i'd assume you were Chiron, but then id wonder what Chriosn was doing in a school of all places instead of training heroes, but then my thoughts occured and I deduced that a demigod was probably here, and since you focus on myself and Percy the most out of all your students I'd come to the conclusion that we were demigods. The question I have, however, is what happens now?"

The centaur sighed deeply, massaging his forehead as he mumbled something beyond my comprehension, before looking up at me with a small smile

"You always were the clever one." the centaur shifted slightly before continuing "There is a camp in Long Island called Camp Half-blood, where demigods are trained to be heroes." I nodded in understanding to the centaurs explanation before he continued "Preferably you'd go there, where you'll be safe from the monsters of our world, if you do come, you'll have the option to be a year-round camper of only stay for the summer, returning to school for the school year."

Once again, I nodded "I'll go to this camp, it'll be better than staying with my aunt." beyond that Chiron explained that i could not tell percy yet and that grover was going to tell him today and that he would call for somebody to take me to Long Island

meanwhile , I headed back to my room to assimilate the spells I had.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter guys. I hope the ending didn't feel to rushed, but I ****wanted to start his life at camp as soon as possible.**

**As I mentioned earlier, the Gacha Wheel is completely randomised spinning wheel I created and if you have any suggestions for things to add to it, make sure to let me know. I'm trying to keep a healthy balance between having powerful things and weaker things but I have a load of things really powerful, like multiple versions of God/Dragon/Devil slayer Magics etc and as you can see, sometimes he'll get multiple powerful things. He did receive another two slayer magics but I thought they wouldn't be apricated so early on so I dropped them for another two items.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed,**

**See Ya Next Time,**

**ImASickBoi**


	3. Chapter 3

God Slayer and Devil Slayer magic was overpowered as all hell. Apart from the fact it gave my access to a complete new form of Darkness and Light to control was powerful in and of itself, not only that but since i had to create spells to go along with the basic manipulation of the power, they got even more powerful

However, gaining two new powerful skills weren't the only things given to me from the skill books since I was also given titles and perks, as well as symbols on my body that depict my magical abilities. Speaking of my appearance, I never went into detail about what my new body looks like did I?

Well, in my current body of 12 years old, I'm only around 5 foot in height and weight probably just over 90 pounds, I have surprising pale skin despite living in Manhattan, as my skin is as white as snow, soft as it too surprisingly, my hair is short yet shaggy and as dark as the night, the same can be said for my eyes, as their seems to be no distinction between my pupils and eye colour with how dark they are.

But now due to becoming not only a god slayer but a devil slayer as well, i have gained the customary maringings they possess. On my biceps were a series of black bands tattooed in my skin which gave of a dark purple aura when I used my God slayer magic, meanwhile on my right forearm a black arrow was tattooed with the arrows tip facing my elbow and the back, my wrist, giving off a white glow when using my devil slayer magic.

While the tattoos were really cool the perks given to me were much better, as well as the titles, generally everything about these magic archetypes were epic to me.

**[Darkness God Slayer (Title)**

**Gain 5 STR, END, DEX, INT and WIS per level]**

**[Darkness God Slayer (Perk)**

**Due to being the Darkness God slayer you have a natural proficiency towards the Darkness elements and are naturally more resistant to the Darkness.**

**100% More Resistance to Darkness**

**Darkness based attacks are 200% Stronger]**

**[God Slayer Physiology (Perk)**

**Due to being a God slayer, your body must adapt to the Magics properties, strengthening your lungs and body, making you capable of wielding a God's power.]**

**[Light Devil Slayer (Title)**

**Gain 3 STR, END, DEX, INT and WIS per level]**

**[Light Devil Slayer (Perk)**

**Due to being the Light Devil slayer you have a natural proficiency towards the Light elements and are naturally more resistant to the**** Light**

**100% More Resistance to Light**

**Light based attacks are 200% Stronger]**

**[Devil Slayer Physiology**

**Due to being a Devil slayer, your body must adapt to the Magics properties, strengthening your lungs and body, sharpening your claws and fangs, increasing your hearing and eyesight, making you capable of wielding a Devil's power.]**

Of course, they were just the perks and not the magic itself, but honestly, I can't decide which is cooler.

**[Darkness God Slayer Magic (1/100) (Passive)**

**The ability to use the pitch black darkness of the Darkness God, allowing you to fight enemies with holy capabilities on a more even footing and slay gods with more ease**

**10% More Damage to 'Holy' Entities (Gods, Angels, Demi-Gods, etc.)]**

**[Light Devil Slayer Magic (1/100)(Passive)**

**The ability to use the purple light of the Light Devil, allowing you to fight entities with demonic/unholy attributes on a more even footing and slay devils/demons with more ease**

**10% More Damage to 'Demonic' Entities (Devils, Demons, Monsters, Yokai, etc)]**

And that was just the magic at its base and not the spells, and while they did come with some basic spells, i had to create more spells for each magic type, for example, for the Darkness God Slayer Magic, I had already received the** [Darkness God Bellow]**, **[Darkness God Erebus]**, **[Darkness God Fists]** and a few more

While for the Light Devil slayer i had received the **[Light Devils Rage]**, **[Light Devil Claws]**, **[Light Devils Fangs]** and a few more again, and they were all powerful, but very mana reducing, which is why i'll be spending my time grinding like crazy when I get to camp as each spell takes about 250 MP each, and I only have 600 mp, with only a quarter of it being filled every 30 seconds, so I can't go spamming spells like I might need to.

It just means I have to focus on increasing myt Int and Wis stats first to increase them, hopefully coming across something that will boost them either in the gacha wheel or the dungeons, otherwise i'm going to have to rely solely on reading and stat points.

Aside from all of that, i'm guessing you want to know what's happening currently, well, I'm currently sitting in the back of a van, a small carry on bag in the chair next to me as I listen to music. Chiron wasn;t lying when he said he'd call for someone to pick me up, as within a few hours, Argus was at the school waiting to take me to camp, apparently, Chiron would be joining me once he finished altering the mist so that he could 'retire' or whatever

So far, the ride to camp had been alright, and we were only about 20 minutes from the place Camp was at so the majority of it was over, luckily Argus was just as happy to not make conversation as I was, though, that was probably because he didn't like speaking but who cares really. Closing my eyes, I allowed myself to have a short nap.

* * *

I was shaken awake by Argus when we arrived to camp, from what I could gather, my stuff had been taken to the big house and was waiting for me to move it to the Hermes Cabin after i was shown around.

So, after quietly thanking Argus I exited the van and started my way up Half-Blood Hill, before coming across the Camp border and Thalia's tree, it was strange, seeing Thalia's tree for the first time, it felt alive, even though I knew that Thalia herself was still alive and would come back to life after the Golden Fleece was returned, it was a more primal knowledge, something that i knew instinctively even without my foreknowledge

Shaking my head slightly, I passed through the border, getting my first look at the camp i would be calling home for a while. It was a sight to see, and the whole place felt different to the rest of the world, more alive and not as dead, probably the influence of the Gods or maybe it was just me

Eventually, my walk was stopped by a camper, whose name I didn't know, buyt based off of the golden blonde hair and blue eyes, he's probably one of Apollo's kids "Hey, you alright there?" he was kind, his tone was jovial and he was genuine enough in his approach, like most children of the sun god if i were to guess

I nodded slightly and glanced at his orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, "Yes, this is Camp Half-Blood correct?" I knew it was, Chiron wouldn't send me anywhere else and I'd be worried if Argus sent me to the wrong place.

The boy nodded, his smile brightening, probably because i knew what this place was, he didn't even look put off by my monotone voice. "Yup, im Ryan, Son of Apollo." I allowed a smile across my face as io accepted his hand, "Silver, I don't know"

The boy, Ryan, seemed to both deflate and get happier at the same time, probably at my lack of knowledge of my parentage and because I accepted his handshake, but he took it in stride, and beckoned me to follow him and talk as we walk.

"So." Ryan began, the golden haired boy moving his attention from where we were walking to me "What do you know so far?"

I didn't smile this time but take a glance around, more people were coming into view, some staring at me, some continuing on there way. Before I answered "I know that the greek myths are real, that im the child of one of the Gods and that this place is a safe haven for those like us, where we'll be trained how to fight and survive."

The bolden haired boy nodded again, "Yeah, this is Camp Half Blood, we're led by Chiron, the trainer of Heroes as well as Mr. D, don't get on his bad side, he doesn't particularly like us Demigods." Ryans face turned from one of neutral happiness to thoughtful, reminding me slightly that Apollo is also the god of knowledge and that I shouldn't really be surprised at the knowledge his children possess.

"Anyways, we don't just learn how to fight but other things as well, were taught Ancient Greek in more depth, most if not all demigods have at least a little bit of inset knowledge of the language, were also taught things like arts and crafts, canoeing, rock climbing, horseback and pegasi riding, swimming, things like that."

He either didn't see it or just didn't mention that all of them were also training to help us survive, Arts and Crafts to help us make things out of everyday materials to help us, canoeing in case we have to sail, rock climbing, horseback riding and swimming were obvious as well.

But I didn't comment, just nodded my head in understanding "So where are we going, i'm assuming that i'll be either introduced to this Mr.D since Chiron is still at school with Percy or i'll be getting shown around."

Ryan didn't even blink when I mentioned knowing Chiron but he did nod his head, "Yeah, we'll be taking you to see Mr. D, all new campers have to meet him, despite his dislike for us, l afterwards i'll show you around and introduce you to a few key people around the camp before getting you settled in."

It didn't take us long to get to the big house after that, and me and Ryan made small talk throughout the journey, Ryan didn't seem to mention anything regarding my dad and didn't ask for my personal history which I was slightly thankful for, he did, however, take notice of my ear piercings, he didn't get to see my Slayer markings however, and I don't know whether to be happy or not about that

Speaking of slayer markings, I recall that my God slayer magic also harms demigods, so i wonder how much damage it does to them.

As we arrive to the big house, i'm greeted instantly by the smell of wine, it was… extremely potent, lets just say that, it doesn't take seconds for Dionysus to appear before us however, and I couldn't help but feel something off about his presence, something unnatural, as well as a flare of fighting intent to overcome me, the latter part was probably the God Slayer part of me, but the former was slightly strange.

Despite this however, I was let down by Dionysus, sure I couldn't tell what his stats are, but I expected more. Here was a god, the son of Zeus, slayer of his own Giant Banes while a demigod, the deity who can make people insane with a simple glance, and yet, he had no presence, he had no aura that made me quiver or not fear for my life

If this is what the power an Olympian God holds, then I'm drastically let down, maybe Zeus or one of the more powerful Gods will prove me wrong, but so far, Dionysus wasn't exactly intimidating or God like in any way

"Oh great." His voice was drawled and exaggerated, "Another must be the one Chiron sent, Steve Roots or something. Welcome to camp, blah, blah, blah, Royce just show him around. I rolled my eyes before leaving the big house with Ryan, I didn't like Dionysus, he was a useless God and was probably responsible for more Demigods rebelling than anything Luke and Kronos had done in the entire war

Ryan sighed as we exited the big house, his bright smile replaced with a look of disappointment, showing me i'm not the only person thinking about how useless the deity was. "Thats Mr. D, just ignore him it's what most of the campers do. Anyways, follow me i'll show you around."

With that, we departed in a small silence. The tour around the camp was long, as Ryan made sure I knew where everything was, from the Climbing wall, to the lake to the cabins, well, we were at the cabins now so I could meet with Luke

As we neared the plain looking Hermes Cabin, we were greeted by Luke before even going near the door, when the future host of Kronos approached, he had a smile plastered on his face, that may convince everyone else but not me, partially because I knew he was a traitor and partially because of the Assassin skills that I have.

"Luke, this is Silver, Unclaimed, i've already given him a tour and introduced him to Mr. D,k thought top bring him here so he can join you for lunch." It was that moment that i saw it plain and clear. Ryan was in cohorts with Luke, the look of understanding that passed through their eyes, the distaste that was carefully hidden behind the son of Apollo's eyes. Oh well, not like I truly care enough about the son of Apollo to stop him.

Luke just nodded his head in understanding as Ryan said his goodbyes, before sticking his hand out towards me to shake, I refused, simply staring at him, I didn't care for Luke, never really did.

He was a shitty antagonist with a shitty motive, he hates Hermes for what he did to his mum, even knowing that Hermnes couldn't get involved in Mortal affairs, hw hates the Gods for not caring for their children but did nothing but whine when he could've been doing literally anything to help them, did he not realise that most demigods are claimed because they proved themselves to their parents?!

Then when he finally gets a quest he whines and whinge because it was just a copy quest that Heracles had done, and when he failed he cried some more because, oh no, he couldn't finish the quest Heracles had to get help to do, and because of that he was convinced that Kronos, the big bad guy of Greek Mythology, was better than the Gods

He was a shitty villain and a shitty character, and it was only because he was so shitty was i letting him live, because if I didn't, someone more competent could take his place and the story would be thrown completely off Balance and i wouldn't know what was happening anymore

Luke seemed to notice that i wouldn't shake his hand and his smile became strained but he tried not to show it, instead he opted to introduce himself "Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes and head of the Hermes Cabin." I wasn't caring for his attempt at conversation, instead opting to just stay silent, he seemed to notice, lucky him. "Anyways, lunch is about to be called so when i rally the cabin you'll have to stand at the back of the line." I just nodded again, this time, Luke just left for the cabin, hollering that it was lunchtime and that they need to line up.

It took only a few minutes for everyone in the Hermes cabin to line up and make their way towards the dining Pavilion, and only a few minutes for everyone to settle down, and look at Chiron who had returned to Camp at some point during the Day.

Dionysus was the one to stand, at Chirons prompting, the God just sighed as he did "A new camper has joined us, everyone welcome Steven Roots or whatever." with his piece said, the God sat down, ignoring Chiron's annoyed sigh as he instead did the introduction "As Mr. D was trying to say, a new camper has joined us, please welcome Silver Rose." at my name, I was p[rompted to stand up at Luke's instance,and stand i did, as everyone's eyes turned to me , before gasps rang out through the crowd.

The room had gotten darker, a lot darker, I hadn't noticed surprisingly, but what had gained everyone's attention, including my own, were the two large, pitch black angel wings spreading from my back and the glowing scythe floating above my head.

Once the room brightened again, and the claiming symbol left my head, Chiron cleared his throat, and knelt, prompting the other campers to do the same. "All Hail Silver Rose." his voice was loud and clear "Son of Thanatos, God of Death."

* * *

Dinner was silent after the affair with Thanatos claiming me, and I ended up sacrificing my entire meal to the Death God so I could leave. When night rolled around, I prompted to sleep on the roof of the Hermes Cabin instead of inside of it, and as the night continued my game updated telling me that all of the skills given to me as a son of Thanatos were unlocked, which I was thankful for.

Instead of sleeping that night, not that I needed to, i instead summoned an ID:World and disappeared inside of there, opting to take a look at my updated skill list. I had gained a lot of skills from being a child of thanatos, and all of them were powerful, Necromancy, Umbrakinesis, Reaper Powers, etc, before my thoughts shifted to one item that I had at all times, the little black cross around my neck

**Scythe of Silver Rose (Un-named)(Soul Bound)**

**Material - Stygian Iron (Bathed in Primordial Ichor)**

**Abilities - Reaps the souls of Mortals and Monsters with a single cut**

**Rarity - Legendary**

A legendary item given to me by Thanatos, it was a powerful weapon indeed, and one that I named Causality, the thing that caught my attention the most was that it was bathed in Primordial Ichor, meaning that either Thanatos himself gave the ichor to bathe it in, or another one of the Primordials, meaning my grandparents, Nyx and Erebus.

After I thought about it I simply tugged the cross off of the chain and the large scythe extended out of my hand. At first, the scythe took the form that it did classically, that being a large handle with a large curved blade on the end before it changed shape into what I recognised as a battle scythe.

A battle scythe was essentially the same as the stereotypical Death Scythe but instead of the Blade protruding from the side of the pole, it extends outwards, keeping its curved shape but extending the pole itself

The scythe's handle was a pure white and made of what i could only guess was ivory, but the blade itself was pure black with purple markings and all i felt with it in my grasp was power.

* * *

I spent the next week waiting for Percy in the ID:World, only Chiron cared that I wasn't attending lessons but didn't attempt to stop me from doing whatever it was I did. In the wait, i had levelled up 5 more times giving me access to 15 stat points, as well as allowing me to know that, even without having the titles equipped they still worked, meaning that i got 8 stat points in WIS, INT and STR each level, as well as 11 in END and DEX.

Sighing to myself inside the ID:World, I opened the gacha for the second time in a week, summoning the tokens as I did so, watching as the large wheel constructed itself in front of me, before I flicked a token towards the machine., happily watching the wheel spin at impossible speeds before eventually slowing down and stopping on a random item

**'Excalibur' Destruction (Highschool DxD)**

Another piece of the fake Excalibur, at least this means that when I head to highschool DxD i can get a favour from Xenovia for 'finding' her sword. Sighing i threw in another coin

**Boosted Gear (Highschool DxD)**

If I was drinking something, I was sure I'd be spitting it out right about now. The Boosted Gear was probably one of the most powerful weapons in the entire DxD world, the ability to double your power every 5 seconds or something. As the gauntlet appeared in front of me, I had to seriously debate putting it away for later or assimilating it right now. I inevitably went with storing it away in my inventory for later, so that it could be assimilated at any time, plus, I don't want to deal with Ddraig just yet, not until I'm strong enough to fight him back. Launching another coin into the gacha i wait for the next item to appear

**Brainwashing (My Hero Academia)**

Another amazing item, that was Shinso's quirk wasn't it, as long as somebody has spoken to me i can brainwash them, but they keep their mind and that would be problematic as if i did brainwash somebody I would prefer their mind to be broken so they didn't question what i did. Other than that, it's an amazing power

**Full Counter (Estarossa)(Seven Deadly Sins)**

Wasn't Estarossa's version of full counter the ability to launch back physical attacks to their opponent, another useful skill that I'd happily use but, it would be questioned to much in this world right now, maybe when i switch worlds or became more powerful, but for now, it was joining the others in my inventory , throwing my last Gacha coin into the wheel, I watch carefully as its spun.

**Amortentia (Harry Potter)**

From what I can remember, that was the strongest love potion available and the drinker would feel a deep obsession and infatuation for the person who spiked their drinking or food or something. It would be useful, and would definitely be used on somebody, but the question I have currently is who, because depending on the strength of the potion, depends on who i use it on

Because if its powerful enough to ensnare goddesses, then i'd use it on either Aphrodite, because I'd be able to use it to get her to bless me, which would drastically increase my Charisma, Hecate, because she could then teach me different types of magic, how to increase my magic and brew more potions, or Artemis, no reason for it, but the idea of Artemis being infatuated with me is definitely a nice thought, I could probably ask the system if it could to be honest.

_1 INT and WIS for using the system to your advantage_

_A normal Amortentia potion would not affect anything above a demigod, as it is only able to affect mortals._

So i can get a demi-goddess on my side if i wanted to,m anyways to increase the potency?

_Yes_

_To get the potion to affect an Olympian Goddess, you would have to increase the potency of the potion at least 5 times_

_To do this, you could do one of the following:_

_Add 5 Amortentia potions together to strengthen it_

_Use the boosted Gear on an ordinary Potion_

_Sacrifice 3 stat points to increase it_

_Use a potion effect boosting agent_

_Brew a potion at the strength required_

_Have a piece of DNA of the person you wish to use the potion on mixed into the potion_

_Would you like me to continue?_

No , that's alright. Dismissing the screens, I think about the best choice of action right now, realistically, the best choice would be to start learning Alchemy which I'll probably end up working on soon, but out of what i want, sacrificing some stat points wouldn't be too difficult especially if i use the potion on Aphrodite as i could gain the stat points back easily, the only other option would be to use the boosted gear, but that goes against me not wanting to use it yet. Decisions, Decisions.

* * *

**So ****Hey,**

**This chapter is being put out really closely to the last one because I have a shit ton of time on my hands right now because I'm sick as fuck. Anyways, let me know what you guys think, I want to know your opinions on what Silver should do, should he sacrifice 3 skill points to increase the potency of the Amortentia? use the boosted gear? Who should he use it on Artemis, Hecate or Aphrodite? or should he not use it at all? let me know.**

**Also, somebody asked if I could add Fate Noble Phantasms to the Gacha Wheel, and honestly, I'd be happy to, but I've never watched the fate series because I couldn't be bothered to find the start and then watch it all, but if you guys want it then I will add them, just comment what they are and what they can do.**

**That doesn't just apply to the Noble Phantasms by the way, if theirs anything you want to add to the Gacha, even if it isn't apart of a book, anime, etc then tell me what its called and what it can do.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed.**

**See Ya Next Time,**

**ImASickBoi**


End file.
